


Kurt's 18th Birthday

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Adorable, Anger, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Break Up, Comeplay, Comfort, Crushes, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, High School, Klaine, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Sad, Smut, Soulmates, Tattoos, Texting, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Elliot are dating but Blaine's name is what comes up on Kurt's wrist on his 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt's 18th Birthday

"Morning, babe. Happy birthday!" Elliot says on the phone.

"Thanks." Kurt yawns, just now waking up for school.

"I know you're just now getting up so it's kinda early to be talking about something like this... I just wanna say that if my name isn't-"

"Elliot, please. I'm sure I don't even know the guy. It'll be fine." Kurt says, voice still deep from sleep.

"Okay, okay. See you later, Kurt."

Even though Kurt has been looking forward to this day his whole life, he tries to avoid looking at his right wrist to see the name of his soulmate.

When Kurt accidentally sees the tattoo while he's fixing his hair in the mirror, he screams so loud that Burt runs in his bathroom with a baseball bat.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Burt shouts.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry." Kurt says, trying to hide his wrist.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Burt asks, smirking.

"Nothing." Kurt replies nervously.

"I didn't forget that it's your 18th birthday, ya know. Kurt, just lemme see." Burt walks up to his son to grab his wrist.

"Daddd." Kurt whines, trying to keep his arm away from his father.

"Oh my god. Aren't you dating Elliot?" Burt says as he finally grabs a hold of Kurt's wrist.

"Yes! I don't know what to do, Dad. I didn't expect for me to actually know the guy." Kurt says with a groan.

"I thought you used to like-"

"Shut up, shut up. This is different. We're.. Blaine and I are just best friends. Elliot and Blaine can't know." Kurt puts his head in his hands.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? You can't choose your soulmate so they'll both understand, and you better rethink the whole 'best friends' thing with Blaine, buddy." Burt pats Kurt on the shoulder. "Happy birthday, by the way."

He decides to wear a sweater that covers his tattoo so nobody will be able to see it, yet he stares at the words 'Blaine Devon Anderson' written on his right wrist until he hears Elliot honk his horn in the driveway.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"I see you're wearing a long sleeve shirt today.." Elliot says sadly when he picks up Kurt for school.

"Yep." Kurt tries to fake a smile, although it doesn't fool Elliot.

"Dammit. I fucking knew it." Elliot slams his hands on the steering wheel.

"Sorry, shit, I.." Kurt tries to hold back tears.

"Wait, no. Kurt, please don't cry. It's your birthday. I want you to be happy. Don't feel bad for me. I- I just hoped we would be soulmates, ya know?" Elliot rubs a comforting hand on Kurt's knee.

"Thank you, Elliot." Kurt sniffles with a smile that is now genuine.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Elliot. Happy birthday, Kurt." Blaine says when they meet up at school.

"Sup, Blaine." Elliot nods.

Kurt only nods and smiles awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asks thoughtfully.

Kurt still can't form any words to say to his soulmate so he only shakes his head 'no'.

"Anyway, I'll see you two after school." Elliot says, leaning in to kiss Kurt but rethinks and doesn't, remembering that he isn't Kurt's soulmate.

"Elliot, I'm so sorry." Kurt says before his boyfriend leaves him and his secret soulmate alone.

"Wait, you and Elliot aren't soulmates?" Blaine says in a way that sounds a bit enthusiastic to Kurt.

"Um, no." Kurt replies awkwardly.

"So, who is it?" Blaine asks.

"I don't know." Kurt lies.

"Oh. That's- that's cool, I guess. Must be exciting to not know who it is." Blaine says awkwardly.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asks and pulls down his sleeve more, thinking Blaine may have seen the tattoo.

"Y- Yeah, of course. Kurt, I'm so happy for you. Hey, I gotta go to class so.." Blaine walks away quickly.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"What's up with you today, Blaine?" Kurt asks when he sits across from Blaine at lunch.

"Nothing." Blaine smiles halfheartedly.

"Have- have you been crying?" Kurt asks thoughtfully.

"Allergies, I guess." Blaine waves a hand in the air to dismiss the topic.

As Kurt reaches to grab his drink, Blaine gasps.

"What?" Kurt practically shouts as he pulls his sleeve down.

"Your- your.. Oh my god, Kurt." Blaine starts to cry (again).

"Blaine, please calm down. I- I know. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to ruin-"

"'Ruin'? Kurt, I.." Blaine laughs.

"You what? Blaine, I don't understand." Kurt whispers, trying to keep their conversation as private as possible since they're still in lunch.

"Lunch is almost over. Let's talk about this in my car." Blaine says right before the bell rings.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Lemme see it." Blaine says after they're in the car.

Kurt rolls his sleeve up, and Blaine traces the letters of his name and just marvels at the beautiful tattoo.

"I love you, Kurt. I've always wanted to tell you but I didn't want to say anything because I never thought this would happen."

Kurt looks into Blaine's eyes and says "I love you, too."

Blaine leans over to kiss Kurt but Kurt stops him. "Blaine, I'm still dating Elliot."

"Shit. Sorry, I forgot. When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know." Kurt whispers.

"Hey, hey. Look, you don't have to tell him now. Let's go to class, and we'll figure it out later.  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." Elliot nods once Kurt meets him at his car after school.

"Hi." Kurt nods back.

"Can we talk, like, in the car?" Elliot asks.

"Yeah, sure." Kurt opens the passenger door as Elliot opens his door.

"Should we break up?" Elliot asks.

"Do- do you want to?"

"I mean, you must want to find the guy. I don't want to break up with you, especially on your birthday, so I want us to agree on this." Elliot rambles.

"I.. Okay."

"'Okay'?" Elliot says almost angrily.

"Well, what do you expect me to say?" Kurt matches Elliot's tone.

"I don't know. I- I just keep hoping.. I know your tattoo won't change so I don't know why I'm blaming you for this. I'm sorry, Kurt. Let's just drop it."

"Actually, Elliot, I need to tell you something. I kind of lied when I said that I don't know who my soulmate is." Kurt said nervously.

"Why?"

"Well, because it's Blaine." Kurt lifts his sweater sleeve up so the tattoo shows. "Blaine's my soulmate, and I just didn't want to tell you since we're all best friends and we are- were dating."

"Dammit!" Elliot hits his steering wheel like he did this morning.

"Calm down, Elliot. I've never seen you like this." Kurt says, wide eyed.

Elliot just starts the car and drives to Kurt's house.

When they're in Kurt's driveway, Elliot whispers "You and Blaine have always been closer anyway."

Kurt grips Elliot's hand before getting out of the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Kurt spends the night crying in bed, partially because of his possibly ruined relationship with Elliot and partially because of his amazing luck with being Blaine's soulmate.

didn't see you after school. you okay? -B

sorry. elliot and i talked after school -K

how'd it go? should i talk to him? -B

we agreed on breaking up. i wouldn't talk to him if i were you because he didn't take it well when i told him that it's you -K

you never answered if you are okay. should i come over?? -B

yes please -K  
~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi." Blaine says with the biggest and most beautiful smile Kurt's ever seen when Kurt open's the door.

"Hi." Kurt returns the smile.

They go Kurt's room and just watch movies like nothing has changed. Kurt thinks that maybe much hasn't changed.

"Is this weird to you, Kurt? Yesterday, we were just best friends. Now, we're soulmates."

"Not really. I think I've always felt closer to you than I've ever been with anyone else so I don't think anything is different."

"'Anything'? You know what soulmates do that they don't do with other people, Kurt?" Blaine says cheekily, leaning closer to Kurt.

Kurt just gulps and looks into Blaine's eyes. Blaine crawls on top of Kurt and puts his hands by Kurt's head, and they both restrain from moaning when Blaine sits on Kurt's crotch.

"M'gonna kiss you know, okay?" Blaine murmurs close to Kurt's lips.

"Mhm." Kurt lightly nods.

Kurt almost gasps when Blaine kisses him deeply because Blaine involuntarily grinds his hips, making Kurt's hard-on obvious.

"Shit, Kurt. I- I really want to fuck you." Blaine says as he grinds down on the older boy again.

"Please, Blaineee." Kurt groans.

"I brought some lube and condoms." Blaine gets up and grabs the items from his bag.

"Did you plan this?" Kurt sits up on his elbows and smirks.

"I was just coming prepared." Blaine chuckles.

"Gimme the stuff and lie down." Kurt says.

"Oh." Blaine smirks and bites his lip as he jumps in bed.

Kurt takes his clothes off and, with some struggle, he pulls Blaine's clothes off as well.

"Tell me if it hurts, love." Kurt whispers before kissing Blaine and slipping a finger into him.

"Shittt." Blaine shouts and spreads his legs open more.

"You okay?" Kurt asks breathily.

"So good, Kurt. More, please."

When Kurt adds another finger, Blaine moans so loud that Kurt's sure his neighbours heard it.

"Kurt. I- I'm ready." Blaine says in between kisses.

Kurt pumps his cock a few times before pushing into the younger boy, forgetting the lube and condom.

"O- ohhh, fuck." Blaine moans out of pain but mostly pleasure.

"Did I hurt you, love?" Kurt pauses.

"It's f- fine. Feels so good, Kurt. I love you."

"Love you so much." Kurt says in between rough thrusts.

"M'gonna come." Blaine whines.

"Me too, love. So close."

Kurt sucks on Blaine's right nipple until Blaine comes all over both of their chests. Blaine kisses the older boy's neck until he comes. Kurt pulls out and wipes their mixed come from Blaine's chest up with his finger and let's Blaine suck it off his finger.

"God, you have no idea how much I've wanted to do this." Blaine huffs with a laugh.

"Oh, I think I do." Kurt chuckles.

"Wanna do it again?" Blaine asks.

"You know I can't say 'no' to your puppy eyes but we have our whole lives to do this, ya know. Soulmates, remember?"

"Soulmates." Blaine smirks as he pulls Kurt back on top of him.


End file.
